Puasa, Who Scares?
by Winter Bells
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, seluruh penghuni kediaman Phantomhive melaksanakan puasa di bulan Ramadhan. Ciel memutuskan ngaduburit -baca: ngabuburit- dengan bermain permainan bersama Sebastian. Akankah semua berjalan lancar? Garing, Oneshot. RnR please?


Disclaimer: Yana Toboso –always. Fiksi ini hanyalah tuntutan hawa napsu (?) belaka dari sang author. Tak ada maksud untuk meraup keuntungan sedikitpun. Ingat itu. :)

Warning: Garing, Typo(s), maybe OoC, bahasa tidak baku, Plotless.

**note**: Bagi teman-teman umat Islam yang menjalankan ibadah puasa, minal aidin wal faizin yaw. Semoga puasanya lancar. Amin.

* * *

><p><strong>Puasa, Who Scares?<strong>

By: **Winter Bells**

* * *

><p>"SEBASTIAN!"<p>

Pekikan itu kembali terdengar di kediaman Phantomhive. Saya tebak, sekali lagi akan terdengar.

"SEBASTIAN!" Kan benar? (ga penting)

"Iya Tuan Muda, ada apa?" Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Dengan wajah yang dipaksa polos, Sebastian berjalan mendekati majikannya.

"Mana sarapan paginya? Akyuh lapel nich," Wait, sejak kapan seorang keturunan Phantomhive menjadi anak 4ly bin lebay bin-atang bin-tilan bin-titan bin—de el el seperti ini? Oke, mari kita ralat. "Maksudku, aku lapar. Ehem," lanjut Ciel dengan penuh wibawa dan elegan. Yang diserbu pertanyaan memasang senyum manis.

"Aduh dasar Tuan Muda. Bukankah hari ini kita puasa," balas sang butler seraya menatap lembut orang yang duduk di meja kerjanya itu.

"APA?"

Sekali lagi.

"APA?"

Ayo ayo, sekali lagi atuh.

"APAH?" Woi, lu kalo nyarek kate kreatip dikit nape. Apa kek, bosan tau dengernya. Itu mulu. Ga gahol ah kamuh.

—dan alhasil wajah putih berseri harum semerbak wangi melati milik Sebastian diguyur hujan lokal a.k.a ludah Ciel yang bermuncratan. Sebastian dapat mencium aroma-aroma khas beraneka ragam dari cairan bening itu. Sapi panggang, salad, teh melati, dan… pete? Tunggu, sejak kapan guek ngasi tu anak makanan bau kayak gituan?—batin Sebastian.

"Haha, Tuan Muda pura-pura lupa," Sebastian menoel-noel kenceng kepala Ciel sampai menjedut meja berulang kali—ralat, itu urung dilakukan karena akan menyebabkan ia dipecat. "Kita kan udah sepakat, tahun ini bakalan ikut puasa Ramadhan. Ingat Tuan Muda, dosa kita banyak. Harus bertobat dari sekarang. Mudah-mudahan puasa pertama ini lancar," Sebastian menceramah sambil mengelap wajahnya yang penuh ludah. Tunggu, sejak kapan setan bisa ceramah dan sejak kapan setan bisa puasa dan SEJAK KAPAN setan ada yang lepas dari neraka di bulan Ramadhan. Dunia ohh dunia. Ada rahasia di balik rahasia—oke, lupakan. Ceritanya makin ngaur. Back to story.

"Terus kapan aku sarapannya?" Mata Ciel memancarkan cahaya blink-blink sampai-sampai Sebastian harus memakai kacamata hitam—jangan tanya dimana ia mendapatkan benda itu.

"Tuan Muda, plis deh, pagi-pagi sekali kita kan udah bangun. Masa nggak ingat?" balas Sebastian dalam versi OoC. Mari kita saksikan versi sebenarnya. "Tuan Muda, kita sudah sarapan pagi pada jam empat tadi pagi. Ingat?"

"Kok saya nggak ingat, ya? Yang kuingat, aku dibanguni seseorang dengan paksa. Karena kesal, aku jambak-jambak deh. Terus, aku digendong sampai di ruang makan, lalu disuapin. Kukira itu mimpi. Benar kan?" ucap Ciel polos dengan tanpa dosa seraya menatap sang butler yang meratapi rambutnya yang mulai rontok satu per satu.

"Tuan Muda..." Hening. "Itu bukan mimpi," lanjut Sebastian sambil mengutip satu per satu rambutnya yang berjatuhan di lantai.

"Oke, lupakan itu. Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menunggu waktu berbuka?" tanya Ciel.

"Terserah Tuan Muda."

Ciel tampak berpikir sejenak. Berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan kesana-kemari. Mengetuk pelipisnya sekuat tenaga sampai-sampai berbekas. "Bagaimana dengan tebak-tebakan. Kalau kau berhasil menjawab, aku beri satu dolar. Tapi, kalau aku yang berhasil menjawab, kau memberiku 10 dolar. Gimana, adil bukan?" Ciel tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai gigi-giginya yang tersusun rapi tampak jelas—kelupaan, cabe merah juga tumbuh subur di sela-sela giginya.

Adil darimane? Nenek-nenek yang udah koit pun tau kalo 1 sama 10 itu beda jauh. (NB: jangan tanyakan bagaimana orang yang sudah mati bisa mengatakan itu. Tanyakan pada Sebastian. Author pusing.)

Sebastian tampak ber-sweatdropped sebentar. Pundung di sudut ruangan sambil mencakar-cakar tembok hingga kuku-kukunya yang sudah terawat rapi dengan ber-menipedi semalam pada berpatahan. Nasib ya nasib menjadi seorang butler. Kasian banget lu, Sebastian.

"Tu-Tuan Muda, itu kan tidak adil," Sebastian meratap.

Ciel tersenyum. "Kau kan pintar, pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Semua orang tahu kau sangat jago," ujar Ciel. Yah, dia benar. Tapi nggak kayak gini juga kalii.

"B-baiklah Tuan Muda. Apapun maumu," Sebastian bergumam. Kalau boleh ia keluar sebentar dari fanfic ini, maka ia tak akan menahan tangisan yang sedang ia tahan.

"Oke, kau mulai duluan," Ciel bersemangat.

"Hhhmm…" Sebastian tampak berpikir sejenak. Menangguhkan tangannya di dagunya. Memejamkan mata seolah-olah seorang detektif yang lagi berpikir. Sok cool loe. Tiba-tiba, Sebastian tercengir lebar seakan jiwa setannya bangkit dari neraka yang menahannya selama bulan Ramadhan ini. "Tebak ini. Aku seorang anak perempuan yang terjebak di dalam tubuh seorang anak laki-laki. Memiliki butler yang super keren (author yang menulisnya terjangkit sawan sebentar). Memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah. Dan aku… pendek. Siapakah aku?"

Ciel memandang sinis. Entahlah, saat Sebastian mengatakan kata 'pendek' serasa menusuk dada sebelah kirinya. Oh bukan merasa. Hanya saja sedikit sensitif dengan kata itu. Seperti menjatuhkannya? Mungkin sih. Ia terlihat kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Sebastian—walau jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia mengetahui jawabannya. Hanya saja, kalau ia menjawab dengan jawaban ini, maka akan lebih menjatuhkannya apabila betul.

"Bagaimana Tuan Muda?" Sebastian serasa menang. Mungkin pembalasannya selama ini dapat terbalas dengan permainan ini.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Ini," kata Ciel seraya mengeluarkan uang hijau bertuliskan $1 dan menyerahkannya kepada Sebastian.

Mata Sebastian langsung mendelik. Seakan benda tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyejukkan hati. Belum pernah liat duit sebesar itu yee? Kasian deh lu.

"Terima kasih Tuan Muda. Saya pergi dulu, mau menyiapkan hidangan berbuka puasa," sahut Sebastian sembari memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan bersiap-siap menyambut gagang pintu.

"EH! Berhenti!" Seketika itu juga butler yang malang itu menghentikan langkahnya. Oh my greatest readers, andaikan kau lihat bagaimana pose Sebastian sewaktu berhenti, maka air matamu pasti akan jatuh. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan kedua kakinya melayang di udara (?). Cukup, itu saja. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. "Jangan pergi dulu. Aku belum memberi pertanyaan. Ingat?"

"B-baik, Tuan Muda," jawab Sebastian dengan suara lirih.

Tampak Ciel mengasah-asah kedua tangannya hingga api muncul dari gesekan itu. Bibirnya menyungging lebar. Tak sabar ingin membalas dendam.

(*)"Tebak siapa aku. Aku ada di ujung matahari. Berdiri di antara air. Selalu mendahului di depan ikan. Pada pagi hari aku hanya satu. Siangnya tetap satu. Tapi malamnya sudah tidak ada. Siapakah aku?" Ciel tersenyum menang. Kakek-kakek yang lagi marathon pun nggak bakal tahu (apa hubungannya).

Sebastian terlihat kaku. Darahnya seakan berhenti. Giginya saling bertaut menimbulkan bunyi hentakan. Bahkan setan terbaik seperti dia pun tidak tahu apa jawabannya. Alhasil, sisa gajinya di bulan ini yaitu 10 dolar harus diberikan kepada Tuannya yang kikir ini. "Saya menyerah Tuan," Sebastian mengeluarkan dompet berwarna pink dengan renda-renda dari balik kantong celananya. "Ini Tuan," Sebastian menyerahkan $10 kepada sang majikan.

Mata Ciel pun langsung ber-blink-blink. Akhirnya ia dapat membalas kekalahannya tadi. $10 masuk celengan. "Baiklah, sekarang siapkan hidangan untuk berbuka puasa," perintah Ciel.

"Tunggu dulu, Tuan Muda. Saya masih penasaran dengan jawaban pertanyaan tadi. Apa jawabannya?" tanya Sebastian penasaran. Ciel hanya menyengir. Mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari balik jubahnya.

"Ini," Ciel memberikan sebuah buku yang berjudul 'Kamu pintar? Coba jawab ini' kepada Sebastian. "Aku berusaha menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi tetap tak berhasil. Jadi, kuberikan kau satu dolar," Ciel lalu meraih sehelai kertas yang disinyalir uang senilai $1 kepada sang butler.

"Eh?" Alis Sebastian saling bertautan. Bingung.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Kalau aku tak dapat menjawab, maka aku memberikan satu dolar kepadamu," Ciel tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang rapat. Urat-urat kemarahan Sebastian mulai bermunculan di dahinya.

* * *

><p>Dug. Dug. Allahu akbar Allahu akbar.<p>

"Alhamdulillah ya, puasa hari ini lancar," Sebastian berucap. Tunggu, apa nggak sakit tuh telinganya pas ngucap kalimat itu.

Tak ada jawaban. sang majikan tengah asik melahap santapan yang ada di meja.

"Tak terasa ya Tuan Muda, puasa tinggal 28 hari lagi. Rasanya baru semalam kita laksanakan shalat Tarawih yang pertama," ucap Sebastian—lagi.

"Sebastian…" Ciel menatap sinis.

"Ya, Tuan Muda?" respon Sebastian polos.

"Ada dua hal yang harus kau ketahui. Pertama, kau sebut 28 hari itu, tinggal? TINGGAL? Kedua, kita memang baru melaksanakan shalat Tarawih yang pertama semalam!" Ciel memberontak. Kesal mendengar pernyataan Sebastian yang menjengkelkan.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda."

* * *

><p>"Huwaaa… sahur kali ini kita makan apa, Sebastian?" Ciel menguap. Mengeluarkan semua bau-bau ganas yang dapat melelehkan apapun yang mengenainya. Berjalan setengah sadar menuju ruang makan.<p>

Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Ciel.

"Tuan Muda, imsak sudah lewat. Lihat sinar mentari di luar sana sudah berdiri tegak," Sebastian membuka lebar-lebar gorden jendela yang super duper besar itu.

"Hah? Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku? Jadi, aku tak sahur? SEBASTIAN!"

Sekali lagi, kediaman Phantomhive ricuh. Hanya karena hal sepele. Puasa hari kedua berakhir dengan terkaparnya sang Tuan Muda di kamarnya karena kekurangan asupan energi. Selesai.

.

.

**The End**

**A/N: **

(*) Ada yang penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan Ciel? Sok atuh saya kasih tau. Jawabannya 'I'. Gimana? Mau lebih jelas? Perhatikan baik-baik.

-Aku ada di ujung 'matahar(**i**)'. Berdiri di antara 'a(**i**)r'. Selalu mendahului di depan '(**i**)kan'. Pada 'pag(**i**)' hari aku hanya satu. 'S(**i**)ang'nya tetap satu. Tapi 'malamnya' sudah tidak ada-

Bagaimana? Ada yang masih bingung? Silahkan dibaca dengan seksama lagi. Hehe :D

Tapi kayaknya semuanya udah pada tau yee? Ini kan soal murahan -_-

Oke dah. Cap cus, tanpa basa basi, saya ingin mengatakan, boleh minta reviewnya teman-teman? ya ya? *mata berbinar-binar*

Terima kasih.

Salam,

**Bell**


End file.
